


I Choose Noise

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Dom/sub Undertones, Gunplay, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Politician Junmyeon and his bodyguard Jongdae have an antagonistic relationship, and it only gets worse when Jongdae discovers Junmyeon is turned on by fear.





	I Choose Noise

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 27: **gunplay** & **against a wall** & **degradation** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)

‘You know you don't get to be President if he dies, right?’ Minseok says, pouring himself another drink. 

Jongdae waves the comment away, ice clinking in his glass. ‘Details.’

Kim Jongdae doesn't care about power but he does care about fun, and being their next President’s personal security detail is the most fun he’s had in fucking _years_. And that’s because President-elect Kim Junmyeon (‘no relation’, Jongdae is quick to add) is an anxious, entitled, image-obsessed, spoiled rich boy who got his job through nepotism, and watching him flail through the day is feeding Jongdae enough schadenfreude to sustain him well into old age. 

But Jongdae is very good at his job of keeping Junmyeon alive and never commits any fireable offenses, he just pushes Junmyeon’s buttons, careful to keep it where if Junmyeon complains to his mother—aka former President Kim and the person who hired Jongdae—it’s Junmyeon who will look whiny and unprofessional. 

Last week it was changing the notifications on Junmyeon's work phone to pop songs at full volume (‘I’m just showing you the value of a strong password, hyung,’ Jongdae offers with a shit-eating grin), on Wednesday it’s greeting Junmyeon with ‘hope you don’t get shot in the head today’ during their morning pickup.

‘I thought you were supposed to be protecting me,’ Junmyeon deadpans as he climbs into the backseat of the town car.

‘Well you’re not dead yet so you’re welcome,’ Jongdae chirps, closing the door behind him and taking his spot in the front passenger seat. He turns the radio to Top 40 and starts singing along.

It’s going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

It’s the night before Junmyeon’s inauguration and Jongdae is doing his usual 2am patrol of the house when someone tries to brain him with a wrench in the breakfast nook. 

In seconds, Jongdae has the intruder disarmed and pinned to the wall with a grip on their neck and a pistol to the temple. Then, by the glow of the nightlight, he sees the pajamas. Then the eyes, pupils blown with alarm.

‘What the fuck hyung,’ Jongdae snaps, much too loudly for the mere inches between their faces. 

In the long seconds that follow, Junmyeon only gapes, eyes frozen on Jongdae. Jongdae feels his pulse kicking under his fingertips, and the firm warm line of Junmyeon’s body pressed between him and the wall. Eventually Junmyeon manages a shaky exhale but still doesn’t look away. Jongdae has him pinned there, too.

‘I heard a noise,’ he finally croaks, voice low and adam’s apple bobbing against Jongdae’s palm. 

‘If you think there’s an intruder you call me first, dumbass!’ Jongdae feels the adrenaline start to recede, exposing annoyance and distaste sharp in his throat. This is so stupid and unnecessary and he wants to teach this hapless prick a lesson. ‘A wrench? Are you fucking _serious_? What is this, a zombie game? Jesus fucking Christ hyung, I almost shot you!’

This close, Jongdae can see the sweat beading at Junmyeon's hairline and feel the shallow breaths on his face. He even imagines Junmyeon’s rapid heartbeat is pounding, faintly, alongside his own in his chest. It’s then that Jongdae registers he’s still got his hand around Junmyeon’s throat and gun to his head. In the same moment, he realizes Junmyeon is hard.

_Oh._

Junmyeon’s panic has twisted into arousal and Jongdae flexes his fingers over his pale, fine throat, testing. Junmyeon lets out a stifled whimper and arches into the touch, still holding his gaze. Jongdae is very, very still and very, very quiet, watching, waiting.

‘Jongdae,’ Junmyeon finally whispers. 

Jongdae looks down at Junmyeon’s mouth, and thumbs his bottom lip from between his teeth. ‘Do you get hard every time you think you’re about to die? Or am I special?’ he asks with a small smirk, slowly standing up and holstering his pistol. The words are teasing but Jongdae knows his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

No longer held up, Junmyeon’s legs give out and he slides down the wall to kneel at Jongdae’s feet. In the soft, cold light of the kitchen he looks crumpled and wan, more like a broken toy than the next leader of their nation. It makes Jongdae feel superior. It makes him _want_.

‘Well?’ Jongdae presses, unable to resist. He knows he’s pushing his luck but he can’t help it, something ugly and slick writhing excitedly under his ribs.

Junmyeon’s body shakes loose a sigh, but he makes no move to stand up. ‘You work for me,’ he says in lieu of an answer. 

Jongdae chuckles. ‘I work for your mother.’

‘Do you think she’d approve of you putting me on my knees?’ The words are a challenge but Junmyeon says them softly, almost to himself even though he’s looking up at Jongdae.

‘I think your mother would approve of anything that teaches you discipline,’ Jongdae replies, suddenly sliding two fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth and over his teeth. Junmyeon looks startled for a second then closes his eyes and sucks, licking over Jongdae’s short stubby fingers where they press on his tongue.

Junmyeon’s eyelids flutter open halfway and he looks up at Jongdae through his lashes. Slowly, like he’s moving through honey, he reaches his hands up, barely brushing his fingertips over the bulge straining Jongdae’s pants.

‘Do you want something hyung?’ Jongdae asks, pushing a third finger to Junmyeon’s mouth, spreading his lips so wide drool starts to slide down his chin.

Junmyeon tries to swallow his spit and nods, hands hovering over Jongdae’s fly.

‘Yeah? Want my cock? Want to suck me off right here on the floor like you’re some whore in a bathroom stall?’ Junmyeon moans in response, and Jongdae keeps talking. ‘Want me to fuck your head against the wall, make you choke on my cock until I come all over your pretty face?’ Jongdae asks, shoving his fingers into Junmyeon’s throat, making him gag. 

Junmyeon shudders and groans louder, shaky fingers undoing the button of Jongdae’s slacks while Jongdae fucks his mouth slow and deep with his fingers.

‘Yes, you’d like that wouldn’t you. A spoiled, powerful, rich boy like you, getting off on being used how you should be used.’ Then Jongdae’s voice turns harder, icier. ‘Too bad, you’re not getting it.’

Jongdae suddenly grabs Junmyeon’s wrists with his free hand and Junmyeon looks up at him with glazed, teary eyes, his features twisted in question.

‘Maybe one day you’ll deserve it.’ Jongdae murmurs as he pulls his fingers out of Junmyeon’s mouth and drags them down his neck.

He turns on his heel, and Junmyeon whines. ‘Fuck you.’

‘Better get to bed hyung, you have a big day tomorrow,’ Jongdae says, leaving Junmyeon on the cold tile floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more in this u where they fuck but this far into Kinktober 1k of Jongdae Being Horrible is all I'm up for. And it's a fave genre of mine tbh, sex or no.
> 
> [come say hi on tumblr](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
